nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blind Well
The Blind Well is a second free content update released for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction alongside the Black Armoury update Forges of the Awoken, both updates starting off the Season of the Awoken. The update includes two new Missions—both featuring Rose Squad, one map for both Grimm Survival and Grimm of Chaos, four new Specialized Weapon Variants, two Characters as well as introducing a new PvE activity called the Blind Well. This update also introduces a sub-race of the Grimm known as Scorn, which are described as being undead Grimm resurrected through a mysterious object wielded by an ancient Awoken enemy. Content Missions Grimm Survival Grimm of Chaos Blind Well Armoury Specialized Weapon Variants *Nation of Beasts - Legendary *Tigerspite - Legendary *Transfiguration - Legendary *Vestian Dynasty - Legendary Characters Included with this update are the Characters Petra Venj and a Queenbreaker Agent who can be customized with various armour sets. Both of these Characters are Ancient rarity and require 350 Character Cards in order to be unlocked. These Cards can only be obtained from Challenges. At the start of the Season of the Awoken, or Age of Extinction Season Three, one Challenge for Petra and the Agent will be available. More challenges will become each week until August 30th, 2027. *Petra Venj **'Venjeance I': Complete "Rose Squad: Awoken" - 50 Ancient Cards **'Venjeance II': Complete "Rose Squad: Oracle Engine" - 50 Ancient Cards **'Venjeance III': Complete "Rose Squad: Awoken" on Extinction difficulty - 75 Ancient Cards **'Venjeance IV': Complete "Rose Squad: Oracle Engine" on Extinction difficulty - 75 Ancient Cards **'Venjeance V': Complete Blind Well Tier VI Heroic - 100 Ancient Cards *Queenbreaker **'Queenbreaker I': Survive for 40 Waves on "Drowned Wishes Survival" - 50 Ancient Cards **'Queenbreaker II': Survive for 30 minutes on "Chamber of Chaos" - 50 Ancient Cards **'Queenbreaker III': Complete Blind Well Tier III - 75 Ancient Cards **'Queenbreaker IV': Complete Blind Well Tier IV - 75 Ancient Cards **'Queenbreaker V': Complete Blind Well Tier V - 100 Ancient Cards Gallery *Specialized Weapon Variants Nation of Beasts.PNG| Nation of Beasts Tigerspite.PNG| Tigerspite Transfiguration.PNG| Transfiguration Vestian Dynasty.PNG| Vestian Dynasty *Characters Petra Venj.PNG| Petra Venj Trailer The trailer for "The Blind Well" features Vessa and Petra Venj talking about the Dreaming City, the capital of the Awoken military and Awoken Sector space north of the Banton System while cutting to various scenes and shots of Rose Squad and a group of Queenbreakers battling against Scorn Grimm throughout the playable locations of the City. The Blind Well Trailer Theme Trivia *The name of the Character Challenges "Venjeance" are a play on the word "vengeance" which is defined as "punishment inflicted or retribution exacted for an injury or wrong." *On September 6th, 2027, design director Anakin Nakamura confirmed on Twitter that Petra Venj would return as a supporting character in the A Joker's Debt expansion as well as appearing as a main character in an upcoming expansion after A Joker's Debt, with the original voice actress who voiced the Character's lines in this update. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction